Wolf Hunt REUPLOADED AND RERATED
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: A law passed within the Ministry may break their relationship or may start it.R&R!Rated M for rape and what not later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **_

Every year, 24 hours before the July Full Moon, werewolves had free run of small Wizarding Villages, including Ottery St Catchpole. The werewolves, in a sad attempt from the Ministry to keep them from murdering "important personnel", allowed a law to be passed that gave the werewolf packs a chance to enter each village, take four females and make them participate in a hunt. They keep the females for 24 hours, doing whatever they want. Rape, beatings, whatever satisfied the wolves. After 24 hours, the women are released into the forest. If they get back to the village, they live. If they get caught by the wolves, they die.

This was so the wolves could attempt to keep their population growing by causing "born werewolves". When werewolves are born, and if they could live past their first few Full Moons, they have a natural blood lust, making them more dangerous than bitten werewolves.

Tonks lost her Mum to the hunt when she was 16. She never understood exactly how dangerous the werewolves were.

_**The females, ranging from 11 to 45, stood in a line in the village square. The werewolf pack leader, or the Alpha, paced back and forth, eyeing each female. **_

_**"Alright. You." Greyback, the Alpha, said. Two wolves stepped forward and grabbed the 17 year old Greyback pointed out. The girl had barely any time to react before Greyback chose two more. "And these two." He pointed to two 44 year old women, who known as the village gossips. Greyback paced, looking for a fourth in the 6 girls left. **_

_**"You." Greyback said, pointing to Andromeda.**_

_**"Mum!" Tonks cried as they dragged her. Ted grabbed Tonks before she could run forward.**_

_**"Nymphadora! Remember what I told you last night!" Andromeda called. "Remember!"**_

_"Always remember, Nymphadora. It's not who you lose when you're young, it's who you gain as you grow. If anything happened to me or your father, you won't be alone." _

The last piece of advice her mother had given her had been that.

The words echoed in her ears as she stood with the other females of the town. Tonks looked around her. To her left, the twin daughters of her neighbour stood. They had just turned 12, and had lost all colour in their face.

"Take the twins." Greyback said.

"No!" One of them cried. "Mum! Dad!" they screamed and fought as the wolves were dragging them.

Greyback paused in front of a blonde to Tonks' right. Tonks heard her sharp intake of breath.

"This one. The blonde." Greyback said.

"Rose!" A man yelled. "Not my Rose!"

The blonde, known as Rose, was dragged away, not an emotion on her face.

There were 5 more females left as Greyback paced. Tonks took a deep breath. In just two years, her boyfriend's little sister would be standing here. Unless the Weasley family could get away and move, but that was highly doubtful.

"And this one." Greyback's voice cut her thoughts.

"No! Dora!" Ted yelled.

"Dad!" Tonks cried as the werewolves grabbed her.

"Dora!" Charlie Weasley ran forward. "Dora! Please! Not Dora!"

"Charlie! Dad!" Tonks cried, struggling more. She felt Greyback's fist connect with her ear and she went limp, blood filling her ear.

"Don't hurt her! I'll kill you!" Ted yelled.

Greyback laughed as they continued walking.

Tonks didn't register anything around her until she was pushed to the ground of a small shed.

She leaned against the wall.

"Your ear is bleeding." Rose said.

"I can feel it." Tonks said.

"Nice boyfriend you had. Good looking." Rose said. "How old?"

"He's taken, so it doesn't matter." Tonks said.

"I'm just trying to start conversation. I have a boyfriend. Scottish bloke." Rose said.

"You're no longer competition. I'm Tonks." Tonks said.

"I'm Rose."

"I'm Selena." One of the twins said. "That's Andrea."

"How old are you all? I'm 17." Tonks said.

"16." Rose said. She was a tall, slender girl with big brown eyes and long curly blonde hair.

"12." Selena said. She and her sister were identical, with moss Green eyes and straight brown hair. Selena had shorter hair, while Andrea's hair was long.

"What houses is everyone?" Rose asked.

"Hufflepuff." Tonks said.

"We're both Ravenclaw." Selena said.

"I'm Gryffindor." Rose said.

"Perfect. We have a brave, brainless fool, two brain filled kids and me."

"I'm not a fool." Rose said. "I'm very logical."

"Sorting Hat never lies." Tonks said, leaning her head back.

"I'm studying to be a Healer once I finish Hogwarts. Want me to look at your ear?" Rose asked.

"Won't do much good. Not here, anyway. But thank you." Tonks said.

"I brewed this last night." Rose said, pulled a small vial out of her bra. "It's a contraceptive potion. Hold your hands out."

Each girl did as they were told, and Rose poured a small amount into their hands. Each girl drank it, and Rose buried the vial into the dirt.

"Hopefully it'll work." Rose said.

"Yeah. Hopefully." Tonks mumbled.

_**"Dora, why don't you want to memorize this?" Sirius asked.**_

_**"Too much work." Tonks mumbled.**_

_**"Memorize. That way, you won't die." Sirius said.**_

_**"Sirius! That's a horrid thought!" Andromeda exclaimed.**_

Tonks had memorized the forest. Now she couldn't figure it out. Turn left at the two trees twined around one another? Or was it right?

She ran left, hearing a scream from the right.

* * *

"That scream was close." Arthur said. Charlie and Ted were sitting away from everyone, not speaking. "So close." Arthur mumbled.

Another scream shattered the silence.

Ted stared at the forest, waiting.

* * *

"Rose!" Tonks cried, falling to her knees next to Rose's bleeding body. She heard another scream, and grabbed a fallen branch. She took off again, running for lights. She was close. She knew it.

"Tonks!" Selena yelled. "Tonks! Thank Merlin!"

"Selena!" Tonks yelled, dropping next to Selena. Selena's foot was caught under a root. Tonks tried to help her get her foot out.

"Tonks, Andrea's dead-" Selena said.

"So is Rose. It's just us, kid." Tonks said. "This is going to hurt. And I am so sorry in advance."

Tonks yanked Selena's foot, and Selena tried to stifle a scream.

"Tonks, I'm going to throw up." Selena said.

"It's from the pain. Don't let yourself pass out. Stay with me." Tonks said.

She pulled Selena up and helped her a few feet.

Growls came from either side of her.

"Selena, brace yourself." Tonks said.

"For what?" Selena asked, just as Tonks pushed her down. Tonks landed on her, arms on either side, bracing herself as a wolf ripped it's claw into her back. Selena has yelped at the unexpected impact with the ground.

Tonks gripped the branch again and swung. She struck the wolf across the jaw, and the wolf fell. Tonks knew her ear was still bleeding, her back was now bleeding, and she was feeling light headed. She helped Selena up and they started toward the lights of their village.

Just a few more steps and they'd be safe. A loud growl came from the right as they could see the village.

"Selena. On three, you have to run. Okay?" Tonks said.

"Okay." Selena said.

"One... Two... Three!" Tonks yelled as the wolf lunged. The girls ran, the wolf just a step behind. Selena tripped as they entered the village. Her parents were beside her immediately, and Tonks felt her father grab her in a hug and Charlie was saying her name. Tonks saw black spots filling her vision and she fell.

* * *

"Dora?" Ted said. He was sitting next to her bed. She was in St Mungo's, and still hadn't woken up after three days. "Dora, I wish I could have protected you."

"Protected her, Ted?" Kingsley said, entering the room. "You couldn't have. She's alive though."

"We don't know if she'll survive." Ted said

"If she's anything like you, she'll be up in no time." Mad-Eye said. "She's strong. And very stubborn."

The last thing she remembered was the wolf lunging and running. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the bright light above her.

"Dora?" Ted said. "Oh thank Merlin. How are you feeling?"

"Like Hell." Tonks mumbled, her voice hoarse and sore. "Dad, what happened to Selena?"

"She's fine. Says for me to thank you for that. Dora, I was so scared that I had lost you."

"That easily?" Tonks asked. "Try again, Dad."

"That's my girl." Ted said, kissing her cheek.

The day she was released from St Mungo's, the Healers instructed two weeks bed rest. Charlie spent most days with her, until one afternoon.

"We have to talk." Charlie said.

"About what, Char?" Tonks asked, sitting up a little more.

"You've changed." Charlie said. "A lot. You don't morph, you lost weight, you're not the same."

"I can't really control that." Tonks said.

"Yes, you can. And you claim you can't. Because you don't want to try." Charlie said.

"Try what? Am I supposed to just move on? Act like it never happened?" Tonks asked.

"That'd be nice." Charlie said.

"Charlie!" Tonks cried. "I can't! You don't understand! I can't just move on!"

"Because you haven't tried." Charlie said.

"Get out." Tonks said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"You heard me. Get out." She repeated.

"Alright. Gladly." Charlie said. He stood and left, letting the door slam behind him.

_**A/N: Urm. yeah. Just an idea I decided to play with. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE**_

"Is Charlie coming ov-"

"No." Tonks cut him off.

"Is everything okay-"

"Yes, Dad. It's fine." Tonks snapped, busying herself by washing an already clean plate.

"Dora. Dora, talk to me." Ted said. Tonks didn't look up from the plate. "Dots." Ted said, using her name from when she was five.

"Dots, talk to me." Ted said, taking the plate and putting it on the counter. "Dots, please."

"Dad, nothing is fine." Tonks said, leaning against the counter and facing him. "I can't sleep, because if I do, I can see Rose dead. Charlie accuses me of not trying to put it behind me, but I am. I'm trying."

"Charlie's insensitive." Ted said. He hugged her. "Take as much time as you need. When Hogwarts starts, maybe it'll be good for you. Maybe that's what you need. Friends."

Tonks put her head on his chest. "I love you, Dad." She muttered.

"I got your Hogwarts letter. We've got your supply list. Do you feel up to Diagon Alley today? We have to go to St Mungo's, they want to do a check up on your ear, and your back." Ted said.

"I'll go get dressed then." Tonks said.

"No rush. If you don't feel up to Diagon Alley, we can go another day." Ted said.

"No, we can go today." Tonks said.

* * *

"Alright. Your back is healing fine, however it will scar. The scar may fade, or it may just look like it does after it heals. I hear you're starting Hogwarts again in September? 7Th year?" The Healer asked.

"Yes." Tonks said.

"Do you play Quidditch, usually? What position?"

"I'm the Hufflepuff Beater. I have been every year since I was a second year." Tonks said.

"You won't be playing this year. My orders. Flying at too high of an elevation may make your eardrum burst again. That's why it bled so much when you were hit." At Tonks' confused expression,the Healer spoke again. "Your Dad told us everything that he knew. Said the Alpha of the pack hit you. I'm going to have you come back during your Christmas break, so we can check your ear again. You may have problems hearing from that ear from now on, but not to the extent where it will be too much of a problem, except you'll have better hearing in your right side. And you may lose complete hearing at a younger age than most. Possibly around 60, or your hearing may get worse as you get older. You'll have a higher chance if you do a lot of Apparating. Try to keep to Floo if you can, and avoid flying as much as possible. If you have to Apparate or fly, then try to come for a check up afterwards."

Tonks heart froze. Mad-Eye, upon learning she wanted to be an Auror, had told her what they looked for. Perfect eyesight, perfect hearing, perfect dueling Skills...

Now the Ministry could access her records from St Mungo's. They'd never let her become an Auror. Even if the bad ear was her left.

Her Dad was waiting in the small waiting room when Tonks came out.

"Are you okay?" Ted asked.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Tonks asked.

"Sure." Ted said. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Is Uncle Al working today? Can he come by? Him or Uncle King. Either works." Tonks said.

"I'll message them when we get home." Ted said.

"Both of them can come over, Dora. I invited them for dinner. So both are coming." Ted said. Tonks nodded. She was curled up on the couch, with a small radio set on a station that was playing Celestina Warbeck. She listened for a few seconds on her right, with her left ear covered, then switched and put the radio on her left, covering her right ear.

"What are doing, Dora?" Ted asked.

"Huh?" She asked, uncovering her right ear.

"What are you doing?" Ted repeated.

"Nothing?" Tonks said.

"Dora, are you not telling me something?" Ted asked, sitting in an armchair next to the couch.

"The Healer told me that I may have trouble hearing in my left ear." Tonks said, looking down at her lap.

"And are you?" Ted asked.

Tonks nodded slowly.

"Is that why you want to talk to Alastor and King?" Ted asked. "Because you're worried you can't be an Auror if you're half deaf?"

"I'm not going to be half deaf, the Healer said so. She said it may just be a little more difficult to hear." Tonks said.

"Ted?" Mad-Eye called.

"In here, Alastor!" Ted replied.

Kingsley and Mad-Eye entered a few seconds later.

"I'll leave you three." Ted said, standing and leaving.

"So, why do you want to talk?" Kingsley asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm worried I can't be an Auror." Tonks said.

"Why not? You have everything an Auror needs. More, actually." Mad-Eye said.

"I can't hear properly from my left side." Tonks said. "And the Healer said it was permanent."

"When did you get the letter telling you that you had a spot in training?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Um. July 5th, I think?" Tonks said.

"They can't take it back. You lost part of your hearing after already being accepted into training." Kingsley said.

"Really?" Tonks asked.

"If anything, they'll keep you in training a little longer so you can react if anyone attacks your bad side." Mad-Eye said. "When I lost my leg, I had to do an extra year of training, even though I was already qualified."

"But not everyone will know-"

"But if someone does, you should be prepared." Kingsley said. "It may be about 6 months to a year and a half, depending."

"I thought I'd have to find something else to do." Tonks said. "What if it gets worse? The Healer said to avoid flying or Apparating if I can."

"The Head Auror will find that out when he reads your medical file. You'll probably be as local as possible." Mad-Eye said. "No worries."

"React! You'll be killed if you can't!" Mad-Eye demanded.

"I'm trying!" Tonks snapped. She dodged a curse that Mad-Eye sent to her left side.

"Why are you cursing me? I can hear you cursing, you blithering idiot!" Tonks said. He Disapparated and Tonks looked around. He walked slowly up to her left side, his bad leg making quiet clunks on the floor. He made to grab her and she elbowed his shoulder and turned, her wand drawn.

"There you go, lass!" Mad-Eye praised. "Hit harder."

"I'm not hitting you harder, old man." Tonks teased. "I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"I pity the fool who marries you." Mad-Eye said. "You're a little fire cracker. Hopefully you find someone who can keep up."

"Me? Get married? Who are you joking?" Tonks asked, laughing.

"I said that when I was your age." Mad-Eye said as they sat down for a break. She had completed her entire training already, and Scrimgeour had asked Mad-Eye to do the extra training. "I got married in the end. Had two kids."

"Are they Aurors?" Tonks asked.

"Well, my daughter's dead, and my son hasn't spoken to me in 20 years." Mad-Eye said.

"Oh. I'm sorry about your daughter." Tonks said.

Silence fell over them.

"You're teaching at Hogwarts in September. What are we going to do?" Tonks asked.

"If Scrimgeour thinks you need more training, Kingsley will do it." Mad-Eye said. "You have a test in a few days, remember."

"I know." Tonks said.

"Think you're ready?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Of course." Tonks said. "If I'm not, I can do more training."

* * *

"Uncle Al!" She said when she answered the door.

"Have you got the results yet?" Mad-Eye asked.

"I passed! I'm an Auror! Of course, he said he's keeping me in and around Diagon Alley, since it's a short way from the Ministry and I'd be able to Floo." Tonks said.

"Congrats, Dora." Mad-Eye said. "I'm leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow,and I wanted to come say goodbye. I'll write to you, you write to me. Alright?"

"Of course!" Tonks said.

"You're so lucky he only gave you three months extra of training. I'm glad only my training ways have been drilled into your head."

He hugged her. "Remember, don't listen to anything King says. He lies." Mad-Eye said.

"I'll remember that. Make sure you write to me." Tonks said.

"I will. And when you're on a mission-"

"Make sure my hair colour doesn't stand out." Tonks finished for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. :3 Also, enjoy. **_

_**In this chapter, we're skipping over OoTP and HBP. **_

_**Here's a few things you need to know:**_

_**Sirius lives! *Cue cheers* haha just kidding. He lives. I was kidding about the cheers. haha**_

_**Tonks and Lupin haven't fallen in love...yet. Tonks has feelings for him, but he hasn't returned the feelings.**_

_**Mad-Eye's not going to die. **_

_**I'm skipping Seven Potters. Muaha. This is a couple days after Seven Potters, let's say. And Lupin disappeared to go back to the werewolves after the mission.**_

_**And that's what you missed in the years I've decided to skip.**_

Tonks and Ginny stood practically shoulder to shoulder, with Luna on Ginny's other side. With the war now in full swing, Tonks worried if they were to choose Ginny. Ginny, who knew no wandless magic and was a Weasley, wouldn't make it through the first hour of the hunt and she herself knew it. Greyback paced. It seemed to be taking longer than usual, but that was probably due to lack of girls still living in Ottery St Catchpole. Many girls who were chosen moved away within weeks of surviving the hunt. Tonks and Selena had stayed friends and stayed living in the village. Selena was on Tonks' other side. If anything, Tonks almost hoped they'd choose Ginny and Selena, or Selena and Tonks, or all three plus one more. Tonks and Selena would do almost exactly what they had done before, helped each other make it to the town again. If it were just Selena with Ginny and others, Selena would make sure Ginny made it out. And Tonks would make sure Ginny made it out. Tonks had gone to the Burrow early this morning and made Ginny take the contraceptive potion because there was always the chance the werewolves would choose her, and if chosen, a higher chance of rape.

Greyback continued his pacing. "The redhead." Greyback finally said. Tonks felt Ginny being pulled from her side and had to admire Ginny's bravery. She didn't cry or scream like many others had every other year. Like Tonks herself had the first time. Yes, she looked frightened. Who wouldn't?

"That one." Greyback said, pointing to a girl who looked just 13. The screams of the 13 year old were silenced when Greyback hit her and knocked her out.

Greyback paced again. "This one." He said, pointing at Selena. Selena and her exchanged glances briefly as Selena was pulled away.

"And that one." Greyback said, gesturing to Tonks before turning and walking back toward the forest. Tonks felt two werewolves on either side of her, leading her away.

Ted felt numb. A second time, they took his daughter. Knowing his daughter, she'd get the younger ones to safety first. Either that, or die trying. Ted knew what Ginny and Selena both meant to her.

The trees opened into a large clearing where a group of werewolves awaited. Some of them checked out the girls hungrily.

"I believe a certain member of our pack has to prove his loyalty." Greyback said. "Lupin, you know two of the girls here, don't you?"

"Yes." Lupin said. Ginny shifted slightly closer to Tonks.

"Take the younger one. The redhead." Greyback said.

"No." Tonks said before she could stop herself.

Greyback looked at her, his yellow eyes studying her.

"I know you." Greyback said. "From a few years back. And you're the one who dear Remus used to love."

"I never loved her." Lupin said.

"Then it was her who loved you." Greyback said. He grabbed Tonks and shoved her at Lupin. "Take her, Lupin. Give her what she wants." He growled in her ear before releasing her arm. Ginny had made a squeaking noise when Tonks had been pulled away and now Greyback studied her. "I have plans for this redhead. Ginny Weasley, is it?"

Greyback said something else but Tonks didn't catch it. She was pulled away by Lupin. The man she loved, the man who would hurt her in just moments.

He shoved her to the ground. "Remus, this isn't you." Tonks said. "Remus, please."

"It's what you wanted." Remus growled in her ear, pinning her down.

"Remus, I know you." Tonks said, trying to push him off. "This isn't like you."

Remus looked at her. She could see the wolf in his eyes, hungrily taking in her face like she was meat. Really, that's all she was to him. He was pinning her arms down, and pulled her jeans off. She tried to struggle, and he responded to her struggles by forcing himself into her and biting onto her neck. The pain made her cry out, and it got worse as he started thrusting. He was holding her arms above her head, and she knew anything more she tried may just pleasure him more. His breathing got heavier, and she knew it would be over soon. She hoped. A few minutes later, he pulled out of her and turned away from her, fixing his robes.

"Nymphadora, I'm so sorry." He said.

Tonks pulled her clothes back on as he turned to face her again. He held his hand out for her and she backed away.

"Nymphadora, I wasn't thinking. Please, I didn't want to hurt you." He said, reaching for her arm.

"I hate you, Remus Lupin." Tonks managed to say.

"Lupin, bring her to the shed if you've finished with her!" Greyback yelled over to Lupin.

Lupin reached down and grabbed Tonks. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her before dragging her into the clearing again and forcing her to the ground of the shed. As soon as the door closed she felt someone's arms close around her.

"Tonks, you're always so strong. Don't cry. It worries me." Ginny said through the darkness. Tonks held Ginny to her, trying to stop the tears for her sake. She could feel that Ginny's clothes were slightly torn.

"What did he do to you, Ginny? What did Greyback do?" Tonks asked, kneeling and facing her.

"He raped me." Ginny said, choking back a sob.

Tonks hugged her. "Once this war ends, which it will, I'm going to the Ministry. I want this stopped." Tonks said.

"What did Remus do to you?" Ginny asked.

Tonks paused. "The same thing Greyback did to you." She whispered.

"Tonks, Tonks." Selena said, moving foward. "Did he say anything? He's the most decent werewolf there is."

"He tried apologising." Tonks said.

"He tried apologising... but he raped you?" Selena asked.

"Afterwards. He apologised after." Tonks said.

"And what did you say?" Selena asked.

"That I hated him." Tonks said. "And I might."

"But-" Selena started.

"Selena, there's not buts. I can't love someone who's like this." Tonks said. "I thought he was different, but he's not. He's just like them."

"But he's in the Order." Ginny whispered.

"He's not. He said he was done with the Order after the last mission." Tonks replied.

The next night, each girl was blindfolded and separated.

The Weasleys sat in silence with Ted. Both had daughters out there tonight. Hermione and Harry had joined this time, and hadn't been there the day before. Harry was using Polyjuice Potion to look like a Muggle boy whose hair was taken by Fred the week before, so no one would see him and get the Ministry out there.

A howl signified the start of the hunt.

Within minutes, a woman's scream filled the air.

Selena was the first back, 2 hours before dawn.

She was unharmed, which was a lot compared to her state after her last hunt.

"Where's my Dora?" Ted asked her.

"Ginny got injured, Tonks told me to keep going and they'd catch up. I haven't seen either since." Selena said.

"How long ago was that?" Ted asked.

"I don't know." Selena said.

"We heard a scream earlier, who's was it?" Ted asked. "There was one scream. Who was it?"

"Me. The wolves jumped me." Selena said. "So far no one's dead from what I know."

A scream pierced the air from close to the edge of the forest. A wolf's howl signified someone had been caught and killed.

"Ginny, this way!" Tonks said. They saw up ahead someone get pulled down by the wolves. It was silent after a howl and Tonks and Ginny stopped moving.

They couldn't see any wolves near them, so they began moving as quietly as they could. A low growl came from Tonks' left side. She was thrown to the ground, taking Ginny with her, a few seconds later. She screamed at the wolf lunged for her throat. Ginny had dragged herself away, and grabbed a branch. More wolves surrounded them.

"Tonks!" Ginny yelled. "Tonks, I can't hit them! I might hit you or I'll miss!"

"Try, Ginny! I don't care if you hit me!" She yelled back, still fighting the one wolf off of her.

A loud howl from a few feet away distracted the wolves. They all ran toward the howl, leaving Ginny and Tonks. Ginny dropped the branch and knelt next to Tonks.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Grab that branch again. They might be back." Tonks said, pulling herself up. Ginny picked it up and faced Tonks.

"Should we start going again? Can you make it?" Ginny asked.

Tonks nodded. "I'll be fine." She said, grabbing a branch.

Ginny got a glimpse of Tonks. She had blood on her neck and arms and a little on her chest.

"Are you sure? If we have to run-" Ginny said.

"Then you run and leave me." Tonks said. She gestured a direction. "Let's go."

They walked a few steps.

"Where did they go?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Tonks said. "Full moon won't be waned for a while now."

A twig snapped near them. They paused and waited.

Growls came from almost every side.

"Ginny, I want you to run. I can't, I might fall. But I need you to run. The town's a little ahead." Tonks said.

"What? No." Ginny said. "You saved me a while ago, I want to save you!"

"Save yourself. Ginny, please." Tonks said.

Ginny turned and started running as the wolves burst from the bushes. Ginny stopped when she heard Tonks' scream. "Tonks!" She yelled, running back.

"Ginny, no!" Tonks yelled. "Go!"

A couple of wolves stared at Ginny. They took a few steps toward Ginny, while two remained holding Tonks down.

"I love you, Tonks." She said. "I will never forget what you've done."

She turned and ran, two wolves chasing after her. She had dropped the branch sometime ago, and the town was so close. She ran past the 13 year old girl's body, and Ginny realised they had never asked her name. Suddenly she was in someone's arms, and she was screaming and crying about something she didn't even understand.

"We have to go find her! Please!" Ginny was screaming.

"Find who?" Arthur asked, trying to get her to sit and calm down.

"Tonks! She made me run because she couldn't, the wolves attacked-Please! We have to get her!" Ginny cried.

"We can't enter the forest until dawn." Ted said. "If we do, they can kill whatever girls survive that night's hunt."

"Who cares about the stupid law?" Ginny yelled. "Tonks is in there. Your daughter, Ted!"

"I would love to go and get her, Ginny. But I can't." Ted said. "She may already be gone."

"You're gonna let her die?" Ginny asked.

"It's all I can do." Ted said. "I don't want to, but I have to."

"Is that what you did with Andromeda?" Ginny snapped.

Ted stared at her. "I didn't choose for the werewolves to take my wife and daughter. I didn't plan for them to rip my wife to shreds. I didn't ask them to choose my daughter twice." Ted said. "If she's dead, I can't do anything."

"I'm sorry." Ginny said, sinking to the ground. "I don't want her to die. She saved me, I wanted to save her."

Ted looked at the forest. "Me and a few others go in the forest once the moon wanes." He said. "Bodies have to be collected. Once or twice, a few girls have actually still been alive when we thought they had died."

"When does the moon wane?" Ginny asked. "I want to help."

"Ginny, you're injured. We should get you home and fix you up." Molly said.

"It wanes in 20 minutes." Ted said.

"Mum, couldn't I show them where I last saw Tonks? Please?" Ginny asked.

"You should probably listen to your mother. You're very beat up." Ted said.

"It's nothing compared to Tonks!" Ginny said. "Remus was there, he must have beat her or something!" Ginny knew this was a lie. Tonks hadn't looked beat up until they had met up in the woods.

Ted knelt in front of where Ginny was sitting. "Listen to me, Miss Weasley. Tell me where you last saw Dora, and then get cleaned up. If I find her and she's alive, I'll message Molly or Arthur and see if you can come see her." Ted said. "Will that work for you?"

"I want to see her even if she's dead." Ginny said. "I want to thank her. We were by the big willow. I'm pretty sure the one where Tonks and Charlie carved their names. It looked the same."

"Wait. What did Remus have to do with any of it?" Sirius asked.

"He raped her." Ginny said. "Would have raped me if Tonks hadn't spoken."

Sirius said nothing.

"Thank you, Ginny. Now let your parents take you home." Ted said. Ginny stood and the Weasleys left.

A while later, a small group entered the forest. Ted walked to the spot Ginny had told him.

Laying curled in a ball was his daughter, covered in blood.

"Dora?" He mumbled, kneeling next to her. She was breathing slightly and looked like she tried to say something, but couldn't get any words out. "That's my girl." He whispered, pulling her into his arms.

She whimpered a little bit, her head flopping onto his shoulder.

He carried her back through the forest and into town again.

Mad-Eye and Sirius were waiting at the house.

"She's alive." Ted said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sirius asked.

Ted set her on the cleared off table, on an old sheet Ted had left there. Mad-Eye looked over. "Both ears are bleeding." He said. "They almost made her lose hearing in her left ear the last time, I wouldn't be surprised if she's deaf now."

"I think she heard me say her name." Ted said.

"Then she won't be deaf, we can hope." Mad-Eye said. "Do you have any Essence of Dittany?"

Ted grabbed it and handed it to Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye applied it to Tonks' scratches. She cried out slightly when it made contact.

"I'm sorry." Mad-Eye said. Sirius had wet a towel and was wiping blood from her scratches.

"Can I do anything?" Ted asked.

"I don't think so." Mad-Eye said, applying more Essence of Dittany. "Maybe find her pyjamas. We can get her up into bed in a bit."

"Do you guys need my help?" Selena's mother asked. Her and Selena stood at the kitchen door.

"Can you two get her changed when we're done?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Sure." Selena said.

Sirius finished cleaning blood off of Tonks. Mad-Eye lifted her and Selena and her mother followed him up to Tonks' bedroom where Ted had gotten Tonks' pyjamas on the bed. Selena and her mother had Tonks in the pyjamas and got her tucked into the bed after a few minutes of trying to make sure no wounds were pulled when they pulled her slightly shredded clothes off. Selena's Mum got the blood out of Tonks' hair and brushed her hair back into a plait.

Ted was sitting downstairs.

"I think she's going to be fine, Ted." Selena's Mother said.

"Thanks, Abigail." Ted said.

"The cuts, from what I saw, weren't very deep. But I can come by again later, if you'd like." Abigail said.

"That'd be great." Ted said. "Thank you."

"Take care, Ted." Abigail said.

"You too, Abigail." Ted said.

"Is it alright if I come by later and sit with her, Mr Tonks?" Selena asked.

"Of course, Selena. And call me Ted." Ted said.

Selena smiled. "Alright. I'll see you later, Ted."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadness.**_

"Ted!" Ginny called, knocking on the kitchen door.

"Ginny, did something happen?" Ted asked, opening the door.

"Yes! Sirius said you found Tonks and she was alive. You didn't contact Mum or Dad to tell me!" Ginny whined.

"I forgot. My apologies, Miss Weasley. She's napping now, but when she wakes up, you can talk to her." Ted said.

"Can I wake her up?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think she'd like that." Ted said. "But go ahead. She took a Dreamless Sleep Potion, so if she's hard to wake up, that's why."

Ginny beamed and ran up the stairs to Tonks' room. Over the years, she learned where everything in the Tonks house was, just like both Ted and Tonks knew where almost everything was in the Burrow.

"Tonks." Ginny said, flopping on the end of the bed.

Tonks exhaled loudly. "Why did I ever show you where I lived?" She mumbled into the pillow.

"I would have found out anyway. It's a small town." Ginny said.

"Why do you know where my bedroom is?" Tonks asked, slowly sitting up.

"Because you showed me." Ginny said.

Tonks sighed, facing Ginny.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Terrible." Tonks said. "How about you?"

"Perfectly fine. Except for a few bruises Mum couldn't get rid of." Ginny said. "What happened after I left you?"

"I honestly don't even know. I remember telling you to go, and then I remember waking up a while ago and my Dad giving me the potion." Tonks said.

"Okay. I'm going to leave you now. I'll be back tomorrow." Ginny said. "And I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me."

"Ginny, you woke me up to stay with me for five minutes? Why didn't you just come tomorrow?" Tonks asked.

"I wanted to see you." Ginny said. "And Mum said I couldn't be gone too long. So, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." She added cheerfully before leaving the room.

Tonks woke up sometime the next morning with Sirius leaning over her. "Do you want to come to the Order meeting?" Sirius asked.

"How long is it?" Tonks said.

"I think we'll be there a few hours." Sirius said.

"Maybe I'll come by in a little while. I think Dad said Molly wanted me to visit one day." Tonks said.

"Alright." Sirius said.

He left the house and walked over to the Burrow where the meeting would be held. Most of the Orders were there already, Lupin was among them. He looked up as Sirius entered.

"Sirius, is Dora alright?" He asked, walking toward Sirius. Sirius' fist connected with Lupin's jaw.

"You raped my cousin." Sirius said.

"Sirius, you don't understand. I want to talk to her, I need to apologize. I don't remember any of it. Believe me, I didn't choose to-"

"Didn't choose to?" Sirius asked. "If you didn't choose to, you wouldn't have."

"I love her." Lupin admitted. "I love her, and I want to talk to her. I want to make sure she's okay."

"Okay? She is not okay." Sirius growled. He grabbed Lupin and pulled him close. "You ruined her. I already see it and it's been 2 days. She's not the same."

"Sirius, I want to talk to her. I want to apologize." Lupin said.

"You won't be going near her." Sirius said.

"You can't control that." Lupin said.

"Watch me." Sirius snapped, pushing past Lupin and leaving the Burrow. "Send me a Patronus later telling me about the meeting, Mad-Eye. I don't want to be around this scum."

A few weeks passed since the meeting, and no one heard from Lupin, except that he was back among Greyback's pack.

"Have you eaten yet today?" Sirius asked, sitting next to his cousin.

She shook her head. "I just woke up." Tonks said.

"Do you want breakfast?" Sirius asked. "Maybe it'll settle your stomach."

"Why would I eat? So I could throw up more?" Tonks snapped. "Sorry. It's not great, waking up and throwing up."

"I bet not." Sirius said. "Almost like a hangover? Is it a hangover?"

"It's not a hangover, Sirius. I haven't gotten drunk in 3 days." Tonks said.

Sirius was silent for a minute. "You're not pregnant, are you?" He asked.

Tonks stared at him. "Why would you even ask?" She asked quietly.

"Because, the whole Remus and you thing..." Sirius said.

Tonks stared at him. "I guess it's possible..." She muttered.

"Want me to get Abigail? She may be of some help." Sirius said.

Tonks nodded. Sirius helped her stand and led her to the living room. She sat on the couch while Sirius went next door.

He returned with Abigail a few minutes later. Selena was trailing behind them. Abigail took Tonks' wrist without saying a word, and white smoke appeared. It hovered for a few seconds before turning a light pink and fading away completely.

"Oh dear." Abigail said. "You're pregnant, Dora."

"I can't be- "

"But you are. And there's no way with this war that you can even go to St Mungo's at any point. I'll take care of you. I'm going to come by next week, alright?" Abigail said.

Tonks nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Abigail." She said quietly.

Selena patted Tonks' shoulder. "If you need me, you know where I am." She said before following her mother.

Sirius sat down slowly next to Tonks, who was staring at the ground. "Are you okay?" Sirius asked slowly.

"He can't know. I don't want him to know." Tonks said, looking at Sirius. "Will you help me hide it from him if he ever finds where we live?"

Sirius nodded. "I'll help you with anything, you know that."

Tonks nodded and leaned against Sirius, who hugged her. A few seconds later, she began to cry. "I don't think I'm ready for this, Sirius."

"I don't think many people really ever are." Sirius said. "And it's not like you'll be alone. You'll have the Order, me, Abigail."

Tonks nodded against his shoulder. "I'm so glad you did escape from Azkaban." She said quietly.

* * *

"Ginny!" Tonks cried, walking into the Burrow.

"Ginny! Molly, where's Ginny?" She asked. Molly opened her mouth to answer when Ginny came into the room.

"I'm right here." Ginny said.

"Ginny, Ginny." Tonks said, stopping and catching her breath. "Are you pregnant?"

"Uh, what?" Ginny asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Tonks asked.

"No. I don't think so." Ginny said.

Tonks sobbed slightly. "I am. I'm pregnant." She said.

"What?" Ginny asked. "Are you sure?"

Tonks nodded. "Very sure."

Ginny stared at her. "Are you going to tell Remus?" She asked.

"No." Tonks said. "I can't. I won't talk to him."

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked. "And when are you due?"

Tonks was silent for a minute. "I think February. Or March. I don't know, I'm horrible at guessing or doing math. And Sirius said he'd help me out, and Mad-Eye said he'd take care of putting up protection charms on the house and everything."

"But you live right in town." Ginny said. "And you wouldn't be able to write to me about the baby, would you?"

"So? The Death Eaters and everyone will see a burned house. Only a few who actually know the house is there will see the house." Tonks explained. "And no, not if you're at Hogwarts."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.**_

_**REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, DON'T MIND IT. **_

A couple of months had passed, and it was now November. There was an Order meeting at the Burrow, and Sirius had managed to convince Tonks to come.

She was sitting with her head on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs and her bare feet on the edge of the chair. Remus had shown up, and Tonks was sitting this way so he wouldn't even catch a glimpse of the weight she had gained. It was slightly uncomfortable for her back and her lower stomach, but she'd rather sit like this than have Remus see her pregnant.

Sirius was sitting on one side of her, Mad-Eye on the other, and somehow, Remus had ended up right across the table from her.

She kept her eyes towards Kingsley, who was saying something about safe houses and where it was the safest.

The meeting finally ended and Remus stepped in front of Tonks before she could leave. She pulled her jacket around her a little tighter.

"Can we talk?" Remus asked.

"No." Tonks said.

"Dora, we have to get going." Sirius said, trying to grab her arm.

"I want to talk to you." Remus said. "I want to tell you how sorry I am."

"I don't want to talk to you." She said, stepping around him and toward Sirius. "I don't have to just because you want to."

He grabbed her arm. "Please, Nymphadora."

She spun and slapped him. "Don't touch me."

"You're pregnant." He said, after taking a moment to recover from the slap.

Tonks hadn't realised her sweater had fallen open when she turned. She quickly wrapped her sweater tighter around her.

"What does it matter?" Tonks asked.

"I'm sorry." Remus said. "I want to make it right. I want you to give me the chance."

"No." Tonks said, turning and walking away, Sirius following.

When they got home, Tonks flopped onto the couch. "He knows." She said. "What are we going to do?"

"Easy. He won't come near you." Sirius said.

"He will. You saw him today. He wants to talk." Tonks said.

"Let me rephrase that. We, as in Mad-Eye and I, won't let him near this house." Sirius said. "We have charms we're going to set up."

"And what if I'm not in the house?" Tonks asked.

"Just don't go out alone. Probably not safe because of Bellatrix, anyways." Sirius said. "Are you actually keeping the baby?"

Tonks stared at him. "Well, where would the baby go? Of course I'm keeping him or her. It's not like it's the baby's fault it exists!"

"And it's not your fault either!" Sirius said.

"So what? What am I supposed to do? Give the baby to the werewolves willingly?" Tonks asked. "Kill it? Give it to some Muggle couple?"

"I'm not saying give it to the werewolves or kill it." Sirius said. "But to someone who may be able to take care-"

"Are you saying to put _my _baby up for adoption?" Tonks asked, her hair fading to red.

"Nymphadora-"

"No. I won't." Tonks said. "I don't need you to stay if you think I can't do it on my own." She snapped, standing and walking upstairs.

"Nymphadora, I will support you no matter what you decide. But I'm telling you what I think should be done." Sirius called after her.

There was another Order meeting a few days later, early in the morning as opposed to the evening ones they usually had.

"Dora, are you coming?" Sirius asked. "The meeting's an hour-"

"No. I don't want to risk seeing Remus again." Tonks said. "

"But no one will be here with you. What'll you do if Death Eaters come?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sure I can handle myself." Tonks said. "I'm not completely worthless at dueling yet."

"What if you were to go to Abigail's?" Sirius asked.

"I can handle myself, Sirius!" Tonks said.

"I'm sure you can. But I still have the right to worry about if Death Eaters show up." Sirius said.

"I'll be fine if Death Eaters show up." She said.

"Send a Patronus if ANYTHING happens, okay?" Sirius asked.

"Fine." Tonks said.

"Will you?" Sirius asked.

"What?"

"Will you actually send a Patronus, or are you just lying to get rid of me?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah to what?" Sirius asked.

"Lying just to get rid of you." Tonks said. "Go. I'll be fine. Tell me what happens."

"Fine." Sirius said, leaving.

_**This chapter sucks. hahhaa**_


End file.
